What could've been
by Coralia17p
Summary: "I had it all planned out. I was gonna make it big on broadway and maybe do a Woody Allen movie. And then when we were ready, I would just come back and he'd be teaching here, and i'd walk through those doors, and I would just say "i'm home" and then we would live happily ever after." In this story Finn did not die. Rachel and Finn get their happily ever after
1. Chapter one

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters**.

**This is my first story so I would appreciate if you can tell me what you think.**

**Also English is my second language so i might have mistakes. If you see some can you tell me so i can fix it?**

Chapter one:

"I'm home"

24 year old Rachel Berry get everything she ever wanted. She was a big star in broadway, she graduated from nyada at the top of her class, and she starred in a few movies that made her very famous. And now when she is standing in front of the love of her life she knows that she's finally complete.

As Finn Hudson was coaching the glee club he heard a very familiar voice, a voice he didn't hear in years but still remembered it perfectly. He turned around to see the girl he has been seeing everyday in his dreams, the girl that promised to come back, the girl that could still make his heart pound like crazy.

_"_ _I promise you that I will come back i just need to figure some stuff out. But i promise you __**we will be together**__" Finn saw as the love of his life walked away. He didn't know if he would ever see her again, he didn't know if he should believe her. As Rachel walked away she vowed that when the time is right and when she was ready she would come back, and they would have their happily ever after._

That was the last time Finn and Rachel saw each other for five years. Finn have given up all hope that the love of his life would ever come back, but Rachel always knew that they would be together again.

After a minute of complete silence Finn realized that it is not a dream, that Rachel finally came back for him like she promised all those years ago. Finn ran up to her and embraced her in a tight hug and the kiss he had been dreaming to give her for five years. He was finally happy again. He was finally complete.

As Rachel kissed the man she promised to come back to, she knew that even though all her dreams came true, that she get everything she ever wanted, that was the happiest moment of her life, the moment that she decided that being with Finn is what would truly make her happy and complete .

And now they can start with their happily ever after.

**Tell me what you think about my story. Did you like it? Should i keep writing this story? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Rachel was walking down those halls for the first time since she graduated. She missed it. Even though she loved New York she missed her life in Lima, her friends, her school, her family, and she especially missed Finn. She was both excited and afraid to be in Mckinley high again. She was afraid to go have to tell Finn that she has to have some time, and that they wont see each other for awhile._

_She remembered that Finn told her that he doesn't have classes on Friday, and that he goes to help Mr. Schu coach glee club. After seeing all her old friends and sayimg hi to Mr. Schu, she went the the choir room because Mr. Schu told her he was there working on what songs the others should sing for nationals. When she get there and saw him working on his computer she smiled. She missed him so much and she wanted to run over to him and stay with him forever. Bur she knew she couldnt do it, at least not at that moment. As Finn spotted her she could see that he was confused And excited at the same time._

_"Rachel what are you doing here did something happen?" Finn asked. He was very confused, usually Rachel calls him or texts him to tell him stuff. But she was right there standing infront of him and he couldnt stop thinking that something was seriously wrong._

_"I have to talk to you about something." As Rachel told him that she could see that he was even more confused. She knew him so good that she could tell that he thought something was wrong so instead of waiting, she just told him part of what she came there for right away." i get the role in funny girl." _

_"Rachel that's great im so happy for you. I knew you could do it, you'r a star. I knew you were ever since the first moment i met you even though you kind of freaked me out at that moment." Rachel smiled as she remembered that day. She still couldnt beleive that he fell in love with her even after knowing that side of her._

_"Thank you. Im really excited for this role and i just had to come here and tell you in person. I figured that i cant tell those kind of news through the phone".Rachel said as she kept smiling but she knew that now was the hard part of this conversation._

_"You are definitly right but im also really excited to see you, i missed you so much Rachel" Finn was happy for Rachel, he was glad that she finally get what she wanted._

_ "But there's something else that I have to tell you." Rachel said and her smile dropped. "You know i love you, but we need a break, we need some time to figure some stuff out. I need to focus on my career, and you need to focus on college and getting what you always wanted."_

_"We can do that together, i will support you in everything you know that. Just let us figure those stuff out together, we can do it I know we can." Finn said._

_"I know and I love you for that but I have to do it, I have to do it for the both of us. We need to get our lives together, get what we always wanted and that we can be together again. But we cant be together now, we need some time apart._

_"No you cant leave again, i need you here with me." As she heard that she came over to kiss him, not knowing when their next kiss would happen she wanted to remember it. She broke off the kiss and told him the last thing that she would say to him in five years._

___"_ _I promise you that I will come back i just need to figure some stuff out. But i promise you __**we will be together**__" Finn saw as the love of his life walked away. He didn't know if he would ever see her again, he didn't know if he should believe her. As Rachel walked away she vowed that when the time is right and when she was ready she would come back, and they would have their happily ever after._

"I cant believe your really here, i've dreamed about this moment for five years and now that your here i feel like i'm still in a dream" Finn said as he broke their kiss after a few moments of just kissing.

"No i'm really here, i promised you and I tend to keep my promises". Rachel said happy as she had ever been.

"So what now?" Finn asked

"now we start living our life. Together."

**so what do you think? Please review. Should I keep going with the story?**


End file.
